Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Marines?
by Kitty Obsessed Guy
Summary: Nanashi starts his pirate adventures and gets into some trouble as he's trying to realize his dream of bringing the government that destroyed his life to justice.
1. Chapter 1

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Marines?

Chapter 1

Our story begins in Yoke Town, our hero is a smart but odd boy named Nanashi M. Lion. Nanashi was a boy who loved adventure. He spent much of his time at the library reading newspapers on the pirates that were his heroes. Yoke Town was a small agricultural community in the West Blue where nothing exciting ever happened. Nanashi's parents wanted him to become a farmer like them but Nanashi wanted to become a pirate. He sometimes practiced swordsmanship in a nearby forest, but one day his parents found his wooden sword and swordsmanship books and said. Nanashi M. Lion you will become a farmer like us and not some cutthroat pirate!" with that they took away his books and wooden sword. Nanashi was furious and that night gathered his things and ran away. That night he slept on the tree on the top of the hill overlooking the village. He awoke the next morning and decided to check on the village to see how they were doing without him. He snuck into a bush and saw the mayor talking to a group of marines. "We spent all our money last month. Can't we just give you some I owe you slips?" "The tax you pay is for protection, but it's also a bribe. You know, each month I always look for at least one town that can't pay. That way we can destroy it. My men and me haven't had a good fight in a while. We need to, to keep our skills sharp." "Please, isn't there a peaceful way to settle this?" "Of course, but we aren't doing it!" "I won't let you destroy what we have worked so hard to create!" "You don't have a choice fool! Men on my mark fire…NOW!" Nanashi ran for his life as fast as his legs could take him. He grabbed his things from on top of the hill and looked back. He cried as he saw his home destroyed. He then continued running. As he ran over the next hill he saw their camp. He snuck in. since they were off destroying his village the camp was empty except for a few guards, but he easily snuck past them. He reached a large tent and went in. it was the captain's personal quarters. A chest in the corner had caught his eye. He opened it. Inside was nothing but a fruit. He was about to leave but his stomach growled so he ate it. He heard the captain returning so he dashed under the tent's wall and ran up a nearby tree. He listened quietly. All of a sudden the captain started screaming. His men ran to the tent to see what was going on. He ran out saying. "It's gone! The Devil Fruit is gone! That fruit was supposed to be the prize for this year's Marines Tournament! If the Higher Ups find out about this I'm dead meat!" "What should we do sir?" "Spread out and search!" "Sir, yes sir!" Nanashi ran for his life. He ran into a meadow. He spotted a carriage. Just before the Marines spotted him he dashed into it. He stayed in there for three days. He got off when it stopped. He was at the Marine base on the other side of the island. He wandered around. He found his way to the jail. The jail was filled with pirates and civilians. He remembered the wrongs that the marines had committed and let them all go. He walked out as they all dashed away. A man ran up to him and demanded to know what was going on. Nanashi looked at the man and instantly recognized him as the leader of the marines that destroyed his village. He was filled with rage and it was then that his Devil Fruit power activated. Nanashi had the ability to do a multitude of things with his hair including speeding its growth, ungrowing it, increasing its density thus making it very hard, and controlling it. His hair shot out like an explosion, destroying the entire base in the process. The incident earned him a whopping 120 Million-Berry bounty. Nanashi noticed one lifeboat had survived the attack and so with nowhere else to go, he got in and sailed away. 


	2. Chapter 2

.Chapter 2 

Nanashi had been sailing for days without food or water, and then he saw a ship. He sailed straight for it. The lookout spotted him and blew a horn. A harpoon was fired at his ship. They reeled him in like a fish. He got off the boat and realized he had boarded a pirate ship. A very large man walked up to him. The man was Takeshi L. Arai, a famous pirate who had eaten the Oso Oso Fruit allowing him to turn into a bear. He bent down and looked at him. They stared at each other for a while with a very unusual silence. Eventually the man got up and said. "So boy, are you scared? Are you shacking in your boots? You have been captured by the Bear Fang Pirates. So what are you going to do now? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…" it was then that he remembered what his parents had said. "You will become a farmer like us and not some cutthroat pirate!" "Can I join your crew?" "Ha Ha Ha… wait a minute, what? You're not scared? We're pirates!" "I know, now can I join your crew or what?" "Sure whatever." And so Nanashi became a pirate. He started his journey to do three things. First he was going to become King of the Pirates, second he would destroy the Marines that wronged him so and third and most importantly he would prevent others from having a similar fate to his. He started out as a cabin boy but proved himself a worthy pirate. He learned swordsmanship on the crew and also learned how to read poneglyphes. He slowly worked his way up the ranks of the crew, eventually reaching second mate. Lulu L. Arai, the captain's daughter held the position of First Mate. She had also eaten a Devil Fruit, the Clay Clay Fruit. She was Nanashi's best friend. One day the ship entered a deep fog. When it cleared they were right in the middle of a fleet of Marine ships. They opened fire. Nanashi searched the ship for Lulu he saw her on the deck protecting her father with a clay shield. He ran over to her and begged her to go, but she said she would protect her dad to the bitter end. Takeshi looked at her and turned into a bear and hit her, knocking her out. He then jumped up on the mast and took down their flag. He gave the flag and his sleeping daughter to Nanashi and told him to take care of them both. He nodded signaling for him to leave. Nanashi ran to a lifeboat and fled while Takeshi provided a diversion. Nanashi saluted the brave and noble man as he sailed away to begin his own adventures with Lulu and those he would surly meet and recruit on his adventures. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Lulu woke up and started crying when Nanashi told her what happened. Nanashi handed her the flag Takeshi had given them. She looked at it and then at Nanashi. They both knew what would happen next. They would start their own pirate crew and become legends. They also knew how they would do this. They needed to do two things. They needed to gather a crew and they needed a ship to put them in. They soon reached a town called Mouse Town. It was a large port town known for the large amount of mice and rats that lived there from leaving the ships that came there thus the name. The two docked their ship and went into town. They knew their first order of business was getting some cash. Then Nanashi noticed a marine tower. They decided to rob it. Using their powers they scaled the wall. They went in through an open window. They found some uniforms and put them on. They eventually found their way to the room they were looking for. It read "Confiscated Treasure". Lulu used her powers and made her finger into a lock and unlocked the door. They opened it up and saw the huge amount of treasure inside. They took every last bit. They quickly went out a nearby widow. They climbed down but as they were leaving they were spotted. A huge group of marines attacked them. Nanashi used Hair Hair Army. He made a huge number of human-sized dolls that were connected to him via hair ropes on their backs. He had them attack. Lulu used Clay Clay Buzz Saw. She turned her arms into blades and spun her upper body like a buzz saw. Then a man in a uniform walked out. All the others stopped dead in their tracks. He looked at the two and said. "Men, you are having trouble with two kids! You're all pathetic!" He then activated his Devil Fruit Power and turned into a bat. I am Leather-Wing Masato. I ate the Batto Batto Fruit. He flew up and then screeched at the two. He flew in and was about to slash Lulu but Nanashi used Hair Hair Snake. He raised one small grouping of hair and had it attack. It hit Masato and sent him flying into a mud puddle. Lulu then used Clay Clay Mole. She sunk herself into the ground and then popped up and grabbed Masato. Masato screamed again but this time he used all his power to do it. He managed to get free. Then he dived in at Lulu and tried to bite her, but Nanashi used Hair Hair Press. He made two large blocks of high density, highly packed hair and smashed them together, crushing Masato. They looked at rest of the marines signaling that they should leave. The two took the money down to the shipyard. They found a strange little boy who claimed he could build their boat, no problem. A man walked out and said. "Please pardon my son. He's learning to be a shipwright ship builder and already thinks he's the best there is." "But I am! I ate a…" "I thought I told you not to say that in public! You know what Masato does to Devil Fruit Users! Oh No I just said it! Please don't tell him, my grandson is all I have left!" "Don't worry about it! If you're talking about Bat Boy we just beat him!" "You What! Hey everyone these two just beat Masato!" The entire town came over and started cheering them. Then the mayor walked over and asked if there was anything the town could do. Nanashi and Lulu looked at each other and nodded. Nanashi said. "We need a ship." "Very well." The mayor got all the shipwrights in the town to build them a ship and when it was done Nanashi and Lulu named it the Boogie Bear in the memory of Lulu's dad. Then they went over to the boy and asked him if he would join their crew. He went over to his grandpa and asked him. He looked at him and then at Nanashi and Lulu. He stared at the three of them and finally said. "Sure, you can go. On one condition, I'm coming too." Then the boy said. "Oh yeah, I forgot to show you my power. Quick Quick Dash!" with that he ran at super speed to the other side of the pier and then came back. "One more thing. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Hiroshi R. Cheetah." And so the third member of the crew joined. "You know Lulu there is still something we have to do before leaving." "I know. We still haven't decided who is what on the crew." "Well Hiroshi will serve as the ship's repairman, but for you and me I think we know there's only one way to settle this." "Right. Then lets do it already! Shall we?" "Lets" Hair Hair Snake!" Lulu doges. "Lulu you sucker! Hair Hair Lasso! Nanashi turned the Hair Hair Snake into a lasso and wrapped Lulu up, but then she used Clay Clay escape and turned into clay and oozed out of Nanashi's grip. She then attacked with Clay Clay Fall and jumped into the air. Once she was over Nanashi she turned into a clay block and fell on him. Nanashi countered with Hair Hair Hydra. He made a huge number of Hair Hair Snakes and had them all attack Lulu at once. This sent her flying. Then to finish the match he used Hair Hair Ell. He took out a balloon, blew it up and used his Hair Hair powers and rapidly rubbed his hair against it creating a huge static charge. He then made a Hair Hair Snake and hade it attack, giving Lulu a huge shock. And so Nanashi became the captain and Lulu became the First Mate.


End file.
